Daughter Of The Shikanami
by KisamesApprentice
Summary: I'm stuck, torn away from my family I don't know many people, but i must survive Konoha is strange, different, intriguing But, I must kill him or... I'll never get back to my family...
1. Konoha is Weird

Konichiwa! This is my new fanfiction! It's about something fun! And I love this character she is so nice ^_^

-(-)-

"I don't like this, how could mum do this" I say to myself as I sit in a large tree swinging my legs backwards and forwards. I look out over Konoha, this strange place that I don't understand. Everyone here is so nice and accepting, well except for that Sasuke kid, gosh! He annoys me! Ame (A/N: Rain village) is so different, not many people are nice there they are all over protective of their belongings. We have our Genin test tomorrow and I'm nervous... I sigh and jump down to the ground and walk into my small cottage.

"Mum, if you can hear me, wish me luck" I say and I walk to my bed and slip in...

-(-)-

"Ouch!" I yell and I roll off the side of the bed, I realize its only 5:00am. "Aww, really" I say. I walk to the kitchen and prepare my food for the day. Tamagoyaki for breakfast, Sushi for Lunch and Prawn Gyoza for dinner.

"Ready!" Once I had finished preparing my food it was time go, I packed my stuff and headed off but I was stopped at the door but a paper clone of Mum.

"Mummy!" I ran at her and hugged her, she embraced me but it wasn't the same as hugging the real her.

"I have a present for you" she said and she pulled out a katana, it was long and had engravings of roses along the blade, it had Aqua coloured gem imbedded in the hilt. "It's yours, I made it when you were young but I had to send you away" the she brought her hands to my head and placed a blue rose in my hair.

"Th-thanks m-mum" I say as I start to tear up.

"Good bye Aya" she said as she disappeared and a note was left on the ground.

"Bye..." I picked up the note and read it.

Dear Ayame,

I love you dearly but you must stay in Konoha, it's dangerous to stay with me and daddy doesn't want you to die, so stay here and make friends. The flower I gave you is a tracking devise, don't lose it! I can send you a letter whenever now! How nice is that! Anyway I hope you go well at the Genin exam and I hope you get a good team. Also the katana has a crystal that can link to your Kinjutsu. Konoha won't know that it's a Kinjutsu because it is only a Kinjutsu in Ame. So that one reason why your here.

Then the pen looked like it was being fought over, then the hand writing changed.

Hi, this is Dad, how are you? Oh wait she won't know me... Oh. Anyway I'm your dad. My name is Pein or Nagato but just call me Dad. I hope you go great in the Genin exam!

Then the writing changed again

Hello Aya! This is Deidara I'm your uncle! (Not really but we all like to make you part of the family) What do you think of art? Is it fleeting? Or... That should be your answer. Anyway I can wait to see you Kinjutsu, I have Kinjutsu too! Have fun in the exam! Smash everyone!

Once again someone else started writing

Hey kid, its Kisame your uncle I think you're an awesome kid if you can already control you chakra excellently I can't wait to have some battles with you! Keep stro-

Then I changed back to mum

So that's just some of the family! They are great, well except Hidan... But anyway! Good luck and never show anyone the tattoo ok? If you do then the village will get suspicious.

Bye for now

-Mummy

I folded the letter and placed it in my bag, then rushed off to the academy.

-(-)-

"Hi Aya" Hinata said quietly as I approached her, Hinata and I have been friends since I came to Konoha.

"Morning, how are you?" I ask

"I'm good, little tired" She says.

"That's not good!" I pat her on the shoulder gently "Hopefully you don't fall asleep!" And we giggle.

"Boys and Girls!" Yelled Iruka Sensei, we turned to his direction and he spoke again, "come inside and we will start the exam!" He gestured towards the door and we slowly walked over, letting everyone through before me and Hinata walked in together. I sat down in my usual spot in the classroom and Hinata joined me.

"Today you will be test in ninjutsu" Iruka says "you must make a clone, and transform" I sigh, why the easy stuff. Hinata did the same.

"Hinata, your first, then Kiba then Naruto" Iruka says and the lineup. Hinata walks up and puts her hands together. She performs the Jutsu perfectly. As did kiba and the rest of the group well except Naruto... His was ugly and deformed... Then it was my turn!

"Clone!" I shout and an exact replica appeared next to me. Then I transformed into the Hokage, perfect. The examiners looked at me in surprise, and I raised my eye brow. They ushered me out the door and told me to go home and rest.

-(-)-

I woke up to the sound of my front door unlocking...

"Morning Aya, I'm back!" I heard a manly voice say.

"Morning Kakashi, how was the mission?" I ask as I get out of bed and change into my ninja outfit, picking up my various weapons.

"Time to get you team!" He says

"Ya, I'm so excited!" I headed out the door and started on my way to the academy, I thought about all the people in the academy and who I might be paired with... Sasuke, Naruto, Ino, Hinata, Kiba. Anyone. Eventually I made it to the academy and I walked into the class room, most people were there except Naruto and Kiba, probably late. I sat down in my usual spot next to Hinata.

"Alright, we will start now even though Nar-" Iruka was cut off as Naruto and Kiba sped into the room and sat down.

"Soooo... We will now start" Iruka says as he stares at Kiba and Naruto.

"Team 8, is Kiba, Hinata and Shino!" He says as he points to them "go to room 2 and Kurenai will meet you there"

"Team 10, Chouji, Shikamaru and Ino!" And he directed them out the door "Room 3 with Asuma"

They walked out and Iruka spoke again this time it was Neji, lee and TenTen who are with Guy.

"And lastly we have Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Ayame" he says "you wait here and Kakashi will be here soon" I widened my eyes in shock.

"Uncle Kakashi!" I yell, Iruka, Naruto and Sakura looked at me, confused.

"I...ah...I live with Kakashi!" I say and they nod their heads and look away. Iruka walked out and the waiting game began...

-(-)-

Yay! Chapter 1 finished! What do you think? Did you like it?

And I hope you guys love it please vote and comment, give me advice and ideas!

Anyway! Keep reading!

Thanks for Reading!

-Benn, Kisame's Apprentice!


	2. Here is Team 7

I lay down on a desk in our room, tapping my finger on my stomach. Sakura sat on a seat bored out of her mind. Sasuke is just there and Naruto... He is attempting to prank Kakashi by putting an eraser above the door, which, knowing Kakashi he will let it happen.

"Naruto! Stop being irresponsible!" She said. "He is a Jounin he won't be caught!"

I sighed and closed my eyes once again, contemplating all the craziness that will happen when Naruto finds out about Kakashi's Sharingan. As I thought about these things and other thoughts about our team, I heard the door slide open a smidgen and a "Plonk" of the eraser hitting Kakashi. Naruto burst into laughter and Sakura widened her eyes in shock.

"Morning Kakashi," I say

"Hi Aya," he replies with a closed eye smile.

"So Naruto's the idiot, Sakura is the smart but not so combat like, and Sasuke who...ah... Is there," I say pointing at him. He glares at me.

"Alright..." He says "My first impression of you three..." Pointing at Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto "...is that your all idiots," they nodded their heads in disappointment and I sighed.

"I'm not much better sensei, although I'm serious most of the time," I say, to make the others feel a little bit better.

"Let's head to the roof," Kakashi said so we followed him up to the roof of the academy.

-(-)-

We sat down on a seat and Kakashi sat in front of us.

"Alright, introduce your selves..." He says

"Introduce ourselves? But... What do we say?" Sakura asks, Kakashi tilted his head and looked at me, then looked back at Sakura.

"Say what you like, what you hate and maybe your dreams and hobbies," he explains.

"Why don't you show us an example?" Naruto asks of Kakashi.

"Sure, I don't have many likes or dislikes... My dreams are, hmm... I have a lot of hobbies though," he said, and I looked at him with a 'Really?' Look. "Oh, and my name is Hatake Kakashi."

"Well we learnt a lot about you there!" Sakura says with a high hit of sarcasm.

Kakashi pointed at Naruto and spoke "you first!"

Then Naruto spoke "I like ramen, I usually have cup ramen, but Ichiraku is better. I hate the two minutes while I wait for the ramen to cook. My dream... IS TO BECOME HOKAGE! Because I am Naruto Uzumaki!" I chuckled "my hobbies are... Tasting different ramen!" Naruto finished and we weren't surprised at that answer. Then it was Sakura's turn. Help...

"Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno..." I phased out until I heard my name.

"Ayame your turn!" Kakashi says

"Hello! I'm Ayame Hiiro, I like flowers and origami, I hate people that disrespect others and treat comrades like dirt. My dream is to get back to my family and my hobbies are... Origami, flower arranging, flying and sword practice!" Sakura and Naruto seemed intrigued since no one really knows me, well except for Kakashi and Hinata.

"And lastly," he points at Sasuke

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha and I hate a lot of things" (A/N: fan girls) "I don't like very many things, I don't have a dream I have more of an ambition, that's to kill... A certain someone," he said and I sighed at his antics, I'm used to 'Scary' people like that.

"You are all very different, that's for sure! But we will meet tomorrow for our first mission."

"Oh, what kind?" I ask.

"It's more like a test, oh and don't eat any breakfast, trust me you may as well keep it in," he explains then disappears. Naruto looked distressed, no food for him is bad.

"No food!" Naruto says in anger, I sigh and put my hand into a hand sign and poof away, leaving behind a blue rose...

-(-)-

I poofed and reformed on my bed, Kakashi was already home, as I expected.

"Well this is an interesting team," Kakashi said as he stood at my door.

I sigh and nod my head.

"I just wish I was with Hinata..." I say sadly "...she understands me and knows so much about me"

"You'll be fine, I'll protect you at all costs, I'm the only one in the village that knows about you, well except the Hokage," Kakashi said. I sighed and nodded my head.

"I know, but I don't like Sasuke, I know he has a brother in the Akatsuki,"

"Go to sleep Aya, be prepared for tomorrow," He says then leaves, closing the door.

-(-Hokage's Office-)-

"How is she doing?"

"Aya is ok, she is worried because she isn't with Hinata, her only friend," I say to the Hokage as I take a seat.

"Does she know her parents?" He asked, and I tensed, I can't tell him that it's the Akatsuki.

"No," I say, lying. I moved closer to his desk and he gives me a scroll, I open it and reveal a mission.

"This is an overnight, try to find any clues on Ayame," I hesitate and then that Hokage talked again "now!" He yells and I rush out of the room.

-(-On top of the Academy-)-

I picked up the blue rose that was left by Aya and help it in my hands, I lifted up my headband revealing the Sharingan. I saw a powerful amount of chakra, half was Ayame's the other I didn't know. I can't dive deeper, I don't want to risk it. I run back towards the Hokage's office and wait outside for an hour, then I entered and spoke.

"No results, it's too deep, I'll try after the Chuunin exams" I say and I exit.

-(-)-

What did you think? Did you like? I enjoyed writing it. Oh and I have major exams and assessments to do, so I won't be updating much

Come again!

-Benn, Kisame's Apprentice


End file.
